


Mientras Tu Me Quieras

by SaitaM



Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: Goodbyes, Love Confessions, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitaM/pseuds/SaitaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy dormía tranquilamente, hasta que Kol decidió darle una visita y una ves dentro no lo despertó, sin embargo se acerco y le susurro "jeremy, escucha se que nunca te lo dije pero ya que el otro lado se cae y probablemente este apunto de desaparecer para siempre, yo ..." ya las palabras no le salían, el entonces se dio cuenta que podía controlar sus sueños y le mostró algo que el había fantaseado antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mientras Tu Me Quieras

**Author's Note:**

> en esta historia Kol estaba enamorado de Jeremy y nunca se lo confeso, Jeremy no mato a Kol sino fue Elena y nunca encontraron a Silas, y jeremy sale con Bonnie quien nunca murió pero el otro lado se esta colapsando mas bien limpiando llevándose a todo los que han vivido mas de mil años

**Mientras Tu Me Quieras**

 

 _**Una casa frente al mar y tu compañía** _  
_**no preciso nada mas para mi fantasía.** _  
_**Que se curen bajo el sol todas mis heridas** _  
_**y dejemos que el momento sea quien decida**. _

 **Mansión** **Salvatore**

Jeremy dormía tranquilamente hasta que, Kol decidió darle una visita y una ves dentro no lo despertó sin embargo se acerco y le susurro"jeremy, escucha se que nunca te lo dije pero ya que el otro lado se cae y probablemente este apunto de desaparecer para siempre y yo ..." ya las palabras no le salían, el entonces se dio cuenta que podía controlar sus sueños y le mostró algo que el había fantaseado antes.

_Estaban en una casa de playa, en la cama con jeremy a su lado durmiendo, luego de un rato estaban los dos en la playa disfrutando de algo que siempre odio, el sol, disfruta en su piel sentía que nada le dolía ya, jeremy le sonreí y el le devolvía la sonrisa, ya no sabia lo que podía hacer, a pesar de todo sus ojos se encontraron por ultima vez en ese momento, Kol hizo la pregunta"quieres vivir conmigo por siempre" y a pesar que jeremy le dijo que aun no esta listo, el sueño termino con un beso con la luz del sol brillando en ellos._

Kol sonrió después de mostrarle ese sueño a jeremy, decidió seguir con otro sueños como por ejemplo uno corto:

 

 _**Pararemos el reloj en una hora cualquiera** _  
_**para hacernos el amor hasta la primavera.** _

_El estaba en una cama de un lugar desconocido, al parecer el y Jeremy se estaban escondiendo de algo," dormiremos qui y después nos iremos en 2 días para pasar desapercibidos" le decía a Jeremy mientras este solamente gritaba diciendo que por mi culpa estábamos metidos en esto, yo le dije que no ahí problema y que me perdonara, de repente el sueño se vuelve algo mas inapropiado._

En ese momento Jeremy se mueve, y Kol se ríe "justo cuando se estaba a poniendo bueno". Y Kol le puso su mano en el y empezó otro sueño mas dulce:

 **_Una casa frente al mar para hacernos viejos_ **  
**_que tu forma de mirar no pierda su reflejo._ **  
**_Sabes que yo seguiré fiel a mi promesa_ **  
**_y que no la olvidaré aunque suba la marea._ **

_Estaban en una casa de costa, solo estaban los 2 de unos 30 años mas o menos, con un niño pequeño de unos 5 años, eran humanos y los dos se besaban. Estaban felices aislados de espaldas a un bosque, Jeremy se miro al espejo y se pregunto porque envejecían," tus ojos siguen siendo un chico encantador, solo con algunas lineas de expresión", y le respondía maso menos lo mismo solo que el tenia algunos cabellos que lo hacían mas interesante, era perfecto, pero algo paresia malo cuando de repente se levanto una enorme ola que se levanto y cuando sabían que esa ola seria el fin de ambos, pensó en su promesa la que juro ser fiel fiel abraso a Jeremy y a su pequeño hijo "lo cumplí Jeremy, ame esta familia hasta el final"._

_**Porque ya memoricé las huellas que dejaste  
porque aunque lo intentes ya no puedes** **escaparte.**_

te e seguido desde que nos conocimos, y por mas que lo intentes ya no te podrás escapar de mi, nunca:

**_Una casa frente al mar y un millón de historias_ **   
**cada una quedará grabada en mi memoria.**   
**Un abismo al que saltar sin paracaídas**   
**y si duele aterrizar me calman tus caricias.**

_Esta vez era una casa diferente era como un risco y era un vampiro y jeremy también, en ese sueño jeremy era el vampiro original y el un recién convertido, se levantaban los dos de la cama y mientras llegaban afuera, Jeremy empezaba una de sus historias y mientras le contaba, se sentaron afuera en una mesa en el pórtico de la casa y tenían una mirada preciosa de la cascada enfrente de la casa, y escuchaba la historia del "original" . Mientras hablaban Elena apareció, ella también era una original y quería meter a Jeremy en un ataúd(se convirtió en un Klaus) . Durante la pelea Elena le rompió el cuello  y lo lanzo a la cascada, antes de poder caer Jeremy lo atrapo y lo dejo en una orilla y engaño a Elena, ella le clavo una daga y se lo llevo._

**_Eres parte de mi_ **  
**un amor que no se describir**  
**yo te entrego mi vida y mis sueños**  
**yo te entrego en mi voz cada sentimiento.**  
  
**Eres parte de mi**  
**un amor que no puedo medir**  
**que me invita a volar por un cielo azul**  
**mientras tu me quieras, mientras tu me quieras aún**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> este es el primer Fic que termino espero les guste y planeo hacer varios de estos song fic  
> decidí que jeremy no le correspondiera porque lo aria muy bobo este es un amor no correspondido, es solamente una amarga confesión y trate de ponerle un poco de comedia con las historias de Kol, por las dudas el único que Habla en el fic es Kol y son sus sueños el es el que los vive


End file.
